Weapon of Choice
by Kyd Chyme
Summary: The weapon has been activated.  It's mission: destroy Young Justice.  Now the Team must kill one of their own or be killed by the traitor.
1. Weapon's Analysis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

Weapon of Choice

As it waited for the signal, the weapon analyzed it's final task: the Team's destruction.

The weapon knew who to select as primary targets. First came the immediate physical treat: Aqualad. Physically, he was the most like the weapon and he doubled as the team leader. The loss would confuse and disorganize the targets.

Next he would make a quick attempt at Kid Flash. The suddenness of the first attack might freeze him long enough for the weapon to strike. The weapon would either succeed or fail on this ground; no middle ground. If failure occurred he would have to assume the Flash's protégé would survive until the final confrontation.

Miss Martian. Initial assumptions would have placed her as a menial treat. Her hold on the physical world was strong, but the weapon had defenses against such techniques. His programming had prepared him. Recent developments, however, suggested the alien held a power much stronger than anticipated. The weapon's mind was at risk. It was against her own personal code of ethics to take hold of another's mind. To her, to her society of telepaths, to be in control of one's own thoughts was everything.

Still, the weapon knew she would do what she must to protect her team. Physically, the weapon knew, she was not invulnerable. The weapon could disable her, destroy her, easily. All it had to do was distract her. The weapon was sure that would not prove to be difficult.

That left the final three.

It was sure Robin would survive until then, Kid Flash at his side. Artemis would be present only because she posed so little a treat to the weapon. Human weaknesses and exploding arrows were not going to injure the weapon's form. She as almost an afterthought, a mere witness of his activities to be silenced.

It knew Robin would organize the final battle. The weapon ran over the probable scene. Artemis would take the high ground, covering the remaining members of the team and providing distractions while Kid Flash went in for the attack. He would strike first, running by the weapon at incredible speeds. Perhaps Kid Flash would plant an explosive on him. The ensuing explosion would disorientate him, maybe long enough to let Robin come in and disable him.

Their last _real _confrontation had not gone well for the boy. He knew the electric toys he had used against it had not worked before. The child had not impressed it then, but after many months of true observation the weapon had come to fully realize his cleverness in combat. The weapon was almost impatient to see what Robin would come up with this time.

Robin.

Disable _Robin_ before the other two and it all falls apart. Kid Flash would become reckless; Artemis would close in on herself. It was the quickest route if the weapon could manage it. But somehow it knew Robin would be aware of this completely. He would not sacrifice himself uselessly. The boy was pragmatic. Robin knew he must remain alive to organize and utilize the remaining heroes. Human and weak as he was, he still stood a threat.

Analyze. Fight. Destroy. Escape. Deliver.

_Time to come home. _

It's time among the enemy had drawn to a close. The weapon's masters awaited it and the invaluable information it now possessed.

Their commands filed through it's mind in organized trails. An endless to-do lists of requests, retrievals, and questions for the weapon to answer.

_DNA from Kid Flash. Hair, skin, blood._

_Mental images of Robin. Body, face. No mask. DNA sample._

_Sample of Miss Martians Bio-material uniform._

_Skin from Aqualad. Tattoo and the surrounding area._

_DNA sample from Artemis. _

The requests trailed on, weapons and data chips. The request for Artemis's DNA struck the weapon as useless until it caught the underlining tone of the Light member who had issued it. The air was feminine and suspicious. One other member became irritated at the request. The collective indistinct murmurs of directed thoughts and suspicions washed through it. The weapon could only hear what they wished it to, but it could still analyze the tones that traveled through them.

"Hey Supey!" Kid Flash called, "Training room in five, okay?"

"Alright." The weapon answered.

It was time.

**Although I intended for this to be a one-shot, this is going to be about two or three chapters-ish. What can I say? The weapon's pov was just so much fun I couldn't stop…**

**Please feel free to leave a review,**

**-KydChyme**


	2. Counter Action

**Change of plans. Due to the fact Miss M is obviously the emotional fallout character in SupeyBoi moments…'Tis her moment of angst, and hers alone..**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Miss Martian

M'gann was half way across the room when Conner entered. Artemis was explaining the oddities of her new high school, her back facing the door.

"…and he just bolted up his head all of a sudden and listed off all the Supreme Court members like he hadn't been asleep when she asked the question. It was so weird. _He's_ weird."

M'gann smiled but let her gaze follow Conner as he walked up to Aqualad. Kaldur smiled softly at something Wally was trying to explain while Robin doubled up with laughter next to him. She frowned, "Artemis, does Conner look a little –"

Superboy grabbed either side of Kaldur's head and twisted downwards.

M'gann froze.

Kaldur's neck snapped with an audible crack, so loud it reminded her of gunfire. He took a quick swipe at Kid Flash, but just as Flash was quicker than Superman, Wally could out speed Superboy even without the warning element.

Conner threw himself at M'gann. His eyes were completely blank.

_Empty_.

She shook off the initial shock and made to back away from the crazed boy. _Too late, _she thought. He was almost on top of her. M'gann cried out just as Artemis launched an explosive arrow into Conner's face. It didn't do any damage, but it gave Robin a chance to swoop in and get M'gann away from Conner.

She pushed Robin away in midair and levitated next to his swinging form until he reached the high platform above the training ground.

"Miss M," He barked, "Can you get inside his mind?"

M'gann bit her lip and reached out for Conner's familiar mind, taking hold of the presence as it flitted around her thoughts. "No." She whispered, "No, Robin, _there's nothing there_." Her voice rose with every panicked word. "That's not Superboy!"

Below, Artemis drew back another arrow as Kid Flash darted back from Conner's long reach. Robin positioned himself to dive back into the fight. "What, a clone?"

M'gann shook her head. "No. I mean, it is Conner's body, but his mind –it's not right. Nothing is there. Like a machine."

Robin frowned. "No," he said, "like a weapon."

He dropped back into the fray with a swift kick to the back of Conner's head as Superboy made another attempt at Kid Flash.

"No!"

Suddenly Kid Flash was hurtling through the air, so fast he was only a blur of yellow and orange as he struck the cement wall hard enough to crack its surface. KF rolled to his knees and spat blood onto the floor. Superboy stood over him. "Conner –!" He began, but was abruptly cut off when Superboy's foot caught him under the ribs in another blow that sent him back into the wall. He didn't get back up. Conner drew back his leg again, an odd blank expression across his even features.

M'gann dove downwards with enough force to kill a normal human on impact. _I'm not going to make it,_ she realized, _He's going to kill Wally._

With a strangled cry Artemis threw herself at Conner's torso and tried to twist his leg out from under him. His knee gave out enough to hinder the kick, but not nearly enough to give Artemis the upper hand. He grabbed for her ponytail and smashed her face into his bent knee before preparing to deliver a swift chop to the back of her prone neck.

With as rush of exertion M'gann pushed Artemis forwards, not quick enough to move her from the strike, but just enough so the blow was caught low enough not to break her neck. Against the wall, Kid Flash let out a protesting groan as she crashed into him. Superboy turned towards the noise and towered over Wally.

"Stop it!" M'gann threw Superboy the wall with shattering force and yanked Artemis into the air and until she was across the room. With a growl Conner located a chunk of cement and hurled the stone at M'gann. The fragment caught her arm in a numbing blow that forced her to drop her grip on Artemis.

_I can't beat him._

Robin tossed a pair of explosive Batarrangs into Conner. "M'gann! You need to grab at his mind!"

"I can't!"

_No. No. No._

"Yes," Robin promised, "you _really_ can!"

M'gann took a shallow breath and backed away. _I have to do this._ "Alright. Keep his distracted. I got this."

_I _got_ this._

But she knew she couldn't reach his mind. _Another way out…_

She reached for him, inside of him. _Feeling_ inside him, not in his mind, but body. It was the same idea as the others; bones, organs, and blood, all working together to keep him functioning. To keep _Connor _functioning.

But Connor wouldn't have killed Kaldur. Connor wouldn't strike out at his friends. Connor wouldn't have stood over Wally, about to deliver a killing blow…

"No!" She cried. M'gann lashed out with her mind and closed in on Connor's body. _Bones and organs and blood._ She could feel it; was it. _Muscles and sinew and adrenaline. _She could feel the way bones connected to joints, veins with blood pumping violently. Networks of nerves and muscle tissue contracting and skin stretching. M'gann wrapped her mind around it, feeling it become an extension of her body's her will.

"I'm so sorry, Conner," She whispered.

With a cry of exertion she crushed the bones of Conner's arm into pebbles, loose and misshaped in its indestructible flesh bag. Superboy cried out, its body uncooperative as its massive fist fell limply to its sides.

Robin darted to Kid Flash and pulled him out of harm's way, his masked eyes never leaving Superboy. "What did you do?" Conner demanded from Robin with a threatening step forward.

_He sounds _dead.

Robin bit his lip and tried to pull KF on to his narrow shoulders. His leg felt like it was on fire and there was nowhere to hide. Superboy shot out a hand so quickly that Robin only had time to drop Kid Flash out of its path before his large hand was clamped around his neck. Boy Wonder had run out of options.

_Stop._

"Enough Connor!"

Superboy whipped around and narrowed his icy eyes at Miss Martian. "_You."_

Robin kicked out with his good leg in a noncommittal gasp of air. Conner frowned and shook the boy until he stopped squirming.

"I said stop this, Conner."

Miss Martian's eyes lit up into a blinding green haze, "Just let him _go_." She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd seen Conner cry once. His tears tasted like salt. Hers tasted like blood now. It made her want to gag.

"You're weak," he told her, "Weaker than all of them. All that power, and you can't do anything with it." His knuckles stood out white against Robin's reddened throat.

"Last chance." She pleaded.

"No."

_I'm sorry._

M'gann took hold of Conner's body and imploded it, folding bones into halves until they were the size of teeth and blood ran from his ears. M'gann could feel his jaw shatter with the end of his cries and the compressed flop of his useless lungs. He fell to the ground in a mound of flesh and blood, Robin flat of his back and gasping at its side.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

She fell to her knees and vomited, all concentration lost to overwhelming nausea. She didn't realize Artemis was calling her name until a soft pressure on her shoulder made her jump.

"…M'gann... Are you alright?"

_No. No. No._

She shook her head until her hair got caught in her tears. "The others." She panted. "Check –" She hiccupped, "the others."

Silently, Artemis made her way to Robin, Kid Flash drowsily trying to follow her on his knees. His glazed eyes fell on Miss Martian and didn't move. M'gann locked her brandy eyes with his dizzy green's. "Hey M'gann," he slurred, "you're all white."

M'gann looked down at her pale arms, no longer the leaf green she had spread over herself to blend in with her people, but a true and pure white. _Ugly,_ she thought, _He wouldn't have wanted you like this anyway. _

"I'm sorry." She didn't know if she was apologizing to the blob of flesh that used to be Conner or to her team for lying about who she was, but she apologized anyway. Because after you kill someone you love, what else is there to say?

_I'm so sorry._

**Feel free to leave a review, ideas about who should go next, theories, or anything you want. **

***Oh, and the whole "Miss M is a white Martian" thing… Am I right or am I right?**

***all you cannon-knowers go away for a second.**

**-KydChyme**


End file.
